Prisoner of my own Illusions
by Lunatic
Summary: Drabbles staring El (as in 'the') Mariachi and Sands, the Broadway-loving & blind ex-CIA agent. Ratings may chance with each story. Now: Sands discovers something about feelings
1. Music G

_Disclaimer: I do not own, I just like to play with the characters_

  
  
Title: Music  
Pairing: El/Sands  
Rating: G 

A big thank you to my beta Gina

  
  
El rediscovers his passion for music. 

El liked to watch people. He liked to sit in the shadows of a bar watching the world move all around him. Watching people actually live. He wasn't entirely sure if he was still living as well, not after Carolina's death.  
  
He travelled through Mexico, being a good son of this country. Once in a while he would end up in a fight with some cartel members, but until now he had always survived. Not lived.  
  
Today he was yet again in a dusty town somewhere in Mexico. Mariachis were playing their songs; children were playing, or selling drugs. Just an ordinary place on an ordinary day. Yet he heard something different. Other music than the normal sound of guitars.   
  
To El's surprise he was actually curious about where this sound came from. So he followed his ears. There, standing in the sun in front of a dirty looking house stood a man. Black clothes, skinny, paler than you would expect from somebody who obviously lived in Mexico, sunglasses.   
  
Sands.  
  
El remembered the corrupt CIA-agent. He also knew the stories about what had happened to him. Then, he had just shrugged, not caring about what had happened. Heck, Sands probably deserved what was done to him. But now he looked at the agent with different eyes.  
  
Sands was standing in the hot sun and was playing a violin. His long fingers, hidden in black gloves, gracefully touched the instrument as if it was a human body and the music was passionate. El didn't know the song Sands was playing, but he recognized the love for the instrument and the music in the way Sands cherished it, love he once had shared with his guitar.  
  
El silently stood there. He had no idea for how long. He just observed the eccentric man with his violin, who played song after song, some sounding sad and some sounding happy, but all with great love and pleasure for what he was doing. He watched how Sands barely moved while playing, allowing the music to take over his mind and soul.  
  
Seeing Sands like that woke up El's desire to play the guitar again, something he hadn't done for months. Seeing Sands like that woke up something else as well. A rather confusing, but very welcome feeling, as well.  
  
Maybe El was alive after all.


	2. Time to Burn R

_Disclaimer: I do not own, I just like to play with the characters_

  
  
Title: Time to Burn  
Pairing: El/Sands  
Rating: R  
  
A big thank you to my beta Gina! 

Sands finds something out about feelings

  
  
Sands really enjoys playing the violin. Every time he plays that instrument he can feel the music flow through his body, warming his heart. Sometimes he even allows the music to take control and take his mind away on a journey to everything beautiful.   
  
Like today. Maybe that was the reason he didn't notice El until it was almost too late.  
  
Seemingly out of nothing two hands grasp him, pushing him backwards and forcing the violin down. Sands' first reaction is one of utter panic. Images flash through his mind from smirking doctors with silver objects in their hands to a smiling 'please fuck me now' Ajedrez, but he quickly gathers himself together, pissed off by the fact that this intruder caught him off guard. Two lips are pressed on his in hot passion demanding an answer. Unfortunately for El, Sands does not play by anyone's rules. With a quick move he frees himself from the hungry lips.   
  
"What are you doing?" he hisses irritated. "El," he adds as an afterthought.  
  
El immediately lets go, as if he received an electric shock.  
  
Sands smirks. "What? Didn't think I would recognize the _great_ El Mariachi?"  
  
"How did you know?" El immediately flinches after asking this question. He suddenly becomes aware of the fact that he is only inches away from a very dangerous, and probably insane, man.   
  
And indeed, this pisses Sands off even more. It's not that because he's blind, he's a fucking idiot as well!   
  
"I smelled your perfume," he quickly flashes a grin. "Now piss off!"  
  
Sands makes a move to get inside the safety of his ugly house, back into the reach of his guns, but El has got other plans. Quicker than you would give him credit for he has grasped the ex-CIA agent again, this time pushing him inside the house.  
  
"Jesus Fuck, El! Go fetch your mariachi friends and screw the hell out of them!"  
  
El had no idea were he found the courage in the first place. He had always been an 'act first think later' kind of person, but this action seems to be a real suicide. Where did his courage come from? The music?  
  
That had to be it. The music had woken up a flame inside El that he hadn't even known that it was still able to burn. But feelings are never hypocritical.  
  
Millions of thoughts and ideas fly through Sands' mind when he's pushed backwards into his house. He has dropped his violin onto the ground and can only hope that it has not been seriously damaged. When the handle of a door is forcefully pushed in his back it's time to take back control.  
  
"So _El_, having fun?"  
  
With a quick move they change places and this time it's El who finds a door handle in his back. For a moment they both stand perfectly still, not moving an inch or making a sound.  
  
But feelings are never hypocritical.  
  
Quickly Sands' lips find El's, and then there is only lust. 


End file.
